1. Field of the Invention
The present method relates to the temporary disconnection of devices for the purpose of saving power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the services sectors, data processing devices are increasingly being used in order to be able to serve customers even at times when there is little traffic, without people being employed for this purpose. Since the devices are only seldom used, it is desirable to disconnect the devices until a customer would like to carry out an operation.
However, this persistently fails because the initialization phase of a computer-controlled device can last for several minutes and the customer should not be expected to wait for this period of time. For this reason, devices are known in which the current consumption is reduced by means of special structural measures. Thus, screens are known which, in the absence of a sync signal, not only blank the picture but also, for example, disconnect the beam deflection, which makes up the vast majority of the power consumption. Also known are central processing units of personal computers which reduce the clock frequency of the computer core and switch the mass memory off.
What is common to all these solutions, however, is that it is necessary to configure or reactivate the device in order that, for example, the reactivation of the beam deflection or the increase in the clock frequency to operational levels does not have any disturbing effects.